Renesmee's epic story
by lexliv1
Summary: Renesmee seeks an adventure that she feels forks cannot give her, but as her quest to see the world continues will she remember what made her stay in forks in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee and Jacob Fanfiction:

***Renesmee***

I was tired of forks, tired of the scenery. Nothing but green forest or mucky weather.

I loved the people in forks my parents, my grandparents, my aunts and uncles, Jacob and so many more. But as I grew older I began to wonder about what else the world had to offer me. What was outside my sheltered forest life?

I knew Jacob had feelings for me but I began to question my own for him. Did I love him because he loved me, or were my feelings real? I couldn't help but question myself, I had nothing else to compare our realationship to, it's not like I've ever really dated, I'm not sure if I wanted to but still options are nice.

Even if I had a strong desire to date, whom would I go out with? Its not like I knew anyone, I was homeschooled by various members of my family.

I was pulled from my thoughts as my mom knocked on my bathroom door.

"May I come in Sweetheart?" She said as I heard her sigh at the door.

My earlier thoughts had made me forget that I was supposed to be curling my hair before my 20th birthday (12th technically) I looked in the mirror realizing I was half way done putting big bouncy curls into my hair.

Just then I realized my mom was still outside my bathroom door so I quickly responded, "Of Course." As I continued to stare at my reflection in my vanity, I heard her turn the knob to my door and then walk in.

She looked like she was trying to say something so I figured I would try to make her feel more at ease by asking, "What's up?"

She gave me a half smile as she began with her next statement, "Nessie…your father and I have been talking… and well." She looked down at her knuckles before she abruptly said, "Are you happy?"

I sighed I guess I should have expected the conversation sooner but know that it was here I didn't know what to say, so I figured I should avoid sugar coating things and try to put into words exactly how I felt.

"Confused is a better word, mom. I like my life but I feel like I'm living a routine. Hang out with Jake, family hunting trips, shopping with Alice, hang out with the pack" I paused waiting to see her reaction, when she said nothing I continued, "There's no adventure, no excitement, no new scenery unless there's a new mall open Alice wants to see. I want to see more of the world. I want to feel a temperature over 60 degrees and feel warm sand in between my toes. I want to go to a little eatery in Paris just to people watch. I want to interact with humans. I want to see their reactions to the world and witness their excitement." I stopped again before adding, "And I know how lucky I am to have a friend like Jake who's always there for me and loves me, I get it. But mom I want to see the world first, before I get into a relationship like that. Hell, I'd like to get a job and be part of the world for myself rather than as a Cullen or Jacob's girlfriend, but just for me. Is that crazy? Are you mad?"

She looked at me then and responded, "Sweetie of course not, finish getting ready for your party and we'll talk more later."

I agreed to do so and finished putting loose curls in my hair then moved onto makeup, I saw no need for foundation, I had close to perfect skin and there just wasn't a use for it. For my eye shadow I did a simple Smokey eye and a thick coat of mascara, with a coat of clear lip-gloss to finish off my makeup. As I was making my way to my walk in closet I noticed a Niemen Marcus box sitting on my bed with a note attached to it, "An early birthday present-love Alice." I giggled at her thoughtfulness and opened the box.

As expected the outfit was perfect. The box held a pair of black skinny jeans and a fitted white tank top along with a gold sequined blazer, with triangle green chevron earrings for accessories. After getting dressed I walked into my closet to retrieve my favorite red bottom Christian Louboutin closed toe black heels. As I looked in the mirror I had to admit I did feel older, I grabbed my gold iPhone 5s and a small black Louis Vuitton clutch and headed down the steps. I discovered a note from my mom and dad that said to meet them at the big house when I was ready, I looked at myself in the hallway mirror before driving my white Audi A5 to the ever so popular Cullen Mansion.

Thank you for reading! Please review I would enjoy feedback:) I plan on continuing the story, have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

***Renesmee***

My Breathe caught as I walked into the main house, Alice had out done herself yet again. The living room was transformed into a night scene, tiny white lights hung above people's heads throughout the living room, and various metallic streamers were everywhere. It was decorated more sophisticated than previous years however was still fun looking. As my eyes made their way around the room I noticed the table full of presents, but I suppressed my sigh knowing that everyone had gone over board yet again.

I was pulled out of my gaze when I felt Alice's tiny figure wrap around me as she squealed, "Happy Birthday!" I then looked over to see Leah reach out for the next hug; I delightful returned one to her. Although I know Leah has had a rough past she has always been sort of like a big sister when it came to the whole being around wolf's thing, after all she was one herself. I smiled once more at her before receiving greetings from some of the other pack members that were in attendance, Paul, Rachel, Sam, Emily, Seth, Quil, Claire, and even Embry. I could here my breath catch when the door opened behind me and in walked Jacob. I saw a grin spread across his face when he saw me, I couldn't help but smirk at how good he looked in the white button down shirt, half tucked into his khaki pants. He gave me a meaningful look and I couldn't help but smile at him.

Before I could see his response Alice grabbed me and chimed Cake time! As Alice lit the candles, and everyone sang happy birthday I couldn't contain my grin when it was time for me to make my wish, as the song ended one wish came to mind adventure, so that's exactly what I hoped for.

The evening finally died down, I opened my presents saving mom and dads for last. Daddy handed me a light blue box with a silver bow on top, what I assumed to be Jewelry was something absolutely different. As I opened the box lid I gasped at the content of the note.

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen it is with great pleasure that your mother and I are sending you to Paris for a month, unaccompanied unless you choose, your trip begins three days from now, the adventure of Europe awaits"_

I was so happy I couldn't help the squeal that erupted from my throat as I pulled my mother and father in for a tight hug. I couldn't believe my wish was finally happening, the adventure I had been waiting for three days away.

By the time I was done gushing over my trip party guests had started to leave for home. The room was filled less and less until eventually Jacob was the only guest left outside my immediate family. He walked over to me and touched my arm and then asked, "Do you wanna go outside for a walk?"

I shook my head yes and let my parents know I was leaving and would be back later.

Reviews are appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

***Jacob***

I knew she wasn't ready for a realationship. You could see the youth in her eyes. Her knowledge may be advanced for her years but her experience wasn't. Even though I know that it doesn't make ignoring the fact that I am in love with her any easier, she's my other half and no amount of time or distance is going to change that.

Edward had told me before the party about his and Bella's gift to Renesmee. I guess he was trying to avoid me protesting it in the middle of the party and ruining Renesmee's Joy. If I hadn't seen the happiness in her face when she received the gift I probably would have.

Now that it was just she and I, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness knowing how long she would be away from me but I tried to push those thoughts to the back of my mind. I tried to focus on the now, so I shifted my gaze over to Ness.

I saw her sitting on the edge of the cliff looking up at the stars; I couldn't help but admire her beauty. It was then I realized how far we had gotten judging by the cliffs we were about 30 minutes (walking) from her house.

I walked over and sat down next to her, my question still burning in the back of my throat.

My the expression on her face I knew she could see past my fake smile so she proceeded to ask, "Jake, What's up?"

This was it now or never, I thought about how to word my question and I could see the hurt in her face when I said, "Why do you think you have the right to just leave?" That was truly how I felt but I had meant to ask in a gentler way.

I saw the hurt turn to anger on her face and I knew there was no going back from what I had just said. "THE RIGHT? Jacob you don't own me. You're not allowed to say that! Why can't you understand this? You're supposed to be my best friend, and your not acting like one, you know how trapped I feel! I'm not happy here Jake, why can't you let me go. I'm not ready to be in love Jacob, but apparently you are and that's great Jake, it really is. But don't wait for me, Love someone whose ready to love you back. I just can't right now."

She had tears streaming down her face; I didn't know what to say. I looked at the ground trying to comprehend what I just heard realizing I was about five minutes from home.

Before I could recollect myself she just muttered, "Go home Jake, That's what I'm doing." I stared dumbfounded into the place she had just been standing. Deciding she was right, a pang of anger hit me and I knew that trying to talk to her now would do nothing but upset the situation further, so I turned around and defeatadly walked home.

*Renesmee*

As I ran farther into the forest oblivious to were I was going, the sobs finally wracked my body and I stopped sprinting and made myself into a ball on the ground. Why did he have to make me feel guilty about something I wanted so badly?

I decided I needed somewhere to channel my anger so I did what any other half vampire would do, I hunted. I was in the mood for a carnivore and I didn't care what I had to do to get it.

I ran about three miles further away from where I was before I smelt mountain lion, Yum. There were three of them and I wanted to drain every single one. I let the vampire in me take over and snapped two of their necks while the third one ran off. I drank the first with utter delight then moved onto the second savoring every drop. I was oblivious to what was going on around me until I felt razor sharp claws dig into my back, realizing it was the third mountain lion coming back to fight.

I screamed in agony as the animal continued to dig it's claws into me. I knew I would loose too much blood if I didn't act fast, so that's exactly what I did. I reached for any part of the mountain lion I could. Successfully latching onto its tail with my arm and jerked it backwards off of me.

I thought the animal had given up its fight by then but it had a lot of fire and came back for more, successfully scratching my forehead with its long claws. A scream bellowed out of my throat at the pain of the cut. As I began to feel dizzy from my pain I laced my fingers around the lion's throat and broke its neck.

I was still bleeding profusely and knew I had no chance of making it if I didn't try to make my way back home now. As I began to try to get my bearings I realized I was a good thirty miles from home. I was going off of adrenaline because my wounds continued to bleed causing me to be dizzy.

After what felt like forever I finally began to hear the familiar voices of home.

*Edward Pov*

It's been about 2 ½ hours since I've seen the birthday girl and I began to get worried. It was then I felt my nostrils flare as Jacobs wolf scent entered the room. H had an apologetic expression on his face as he said, "Hey where's Renesmee, I need to apologize."

I then proceeded to growl, "I thought she was with you, she's SUPPOSED to be with you."

He then started with, "Edward we got in a fight about two hours ago, I haven't been with her since then."

I was too scared for Renesmee's safety to be mad at him at that moment. I gathered all the members of the family in the living room to devise a plan of how to find her. About five minutes into various different plans' that were all centered on finding Renesmee the front door swung open and in walked a bloody Renesmee.

Her pants were ripped in various places, she had abandoned her shoes and her feet were now barefoot. Her white tank top was now covered in crimson and as I looked for the source I realized it was coming from her back. As I looked at her bloody face I saw the dizziness in her eyes and I rushed to catch her collapsing body.

"CARLISLE," I called. He rushed to my side in an instant the entire family let out gasps and hisses of shock.

"Take her to the medical room." he told me. As I carried my limp daughter up to the room I began to feel her wake up from her unconsciousness. Her sounds started as a whimper and then morphed into screaming and she gradually began to become aware of her pain.


	4. Chapter 4

*Jacob*

I followed quickly behind as Edward carried Nessie's bloody body up the steps into the room. She was waking up and the pain was very evident in her eyes. Bella briskfully walked by me as Edward sat Renesmee with her back to me. Bella then removed Nessie's gold jacket and it became obvious to me the source of the bleeding was her back.

Carlisle went to examine her back. He cooed to her, "Sweetheart I'm afraid your mother needs to help you remove your shirt so we avoid you getting at infection."

Nessie let out a whimper as if to respond yes, Bella then pulled at the Hem of her shirt earning an ear-piercing scream from Renesmee. As Bella continued to pull her shirt up exposing more and more of her back the worse and worse the screams got.

I finally heard Bella yell, "Do Something," it was then that a mask appeared over renesmee's face and I realized they were putting her to sleep. She became unsettlingly quite. Bella removed the rest of her shirt put a blanket against Renesmee's chest then pulled her onto her lap so that her back was exposed for Carlisle to work on.

The cuts on Renesmee's back were deep but Carlisle seemed to know what he was doing. He first analyzed it but she was loosing too much blood so he took gauze and started wrapping her whole torso with it to stop the bleeding. I then saw Edward Take renesmee's arm and stick a needle into it with a bag of blood going through the tube into her arm. I assumed they were trying to replenish all the blood she lost. Bella was stroking Renesmee's hair with one arm while holding gauze to her forehead with the other.

After Carlisle finished wrapping Renesmee's torso in gauze he pulled up his stool next to her head and began to assess her head wounds. He determined that because of the amount of blood she had lost it was likely she wouldn't wake up for a couple of days. Carlisle put stitches in her forehead and then went back down to her back. The bleeding had stopped but the wounds were still deep, he determined that because she was half vampire she would not scar but she would need stitches. So 320 stitches later he finished with her entire back and then wrapped it with gauze.

Edward gently picked her up and laid her on her side in the hospital bag, the oxygen mask and blood bag still attached to her. I looked at Edward as if to ask for his permission to stay and he just nodded. I went over to the other side of the bed so I could look at her face.

I thought the guilt would choke me. I shouldn't have let her walk home alone, I mean she's done it before but still I couldn't help but feel like this whole thing was my fault. She looked so fragile like one touch and she would break into a million pieces. I felt a cool hand touch my back and I saw it was Bella's, if she could still cry I know she would.

"I am so sorry Bella," my voice came out hoarser than I expected and that's when I realized I was crying. She wrapped her stone arms around my neck trying to comfort me but I knew it wouldn't work. The only thing that could ease my pain at that point was Renesmee. I continued to cry as I stared at her beautiful mangled face.

I looked up from her face for a second to realize her family surrounded the room. Edward was standing behind Bella who was currently stroking Renesmee's hair. Blondie (Rosalie) had her fingertips stroking the side of renesmee's foot; Emment was standing behind her with a distraught look on his face. His usual tough guy personality betrayed and he looked like he just took on all the world's pain. Esme had her face into Carlisle's chest as he stroked her hair. Alice and Jasper were standing in the corner. Alice's face looked different from everyone else she looked sad but their looked to be some anger in her eyes as well.

Her voice broke as she said, "I should have seen it," and then walked out of the room as if she couldn't handle reality anymore. Jasper walked out with her.

My eyes wondered back to Renesmee's unconscious form. I knew I wasn't going to be ok again until I could look into those beautiful chocolate eyes.


End file.
